


A Slow Boat to New York

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows The Night the Amnesty Came Through.  Heyes and Kid makes plans for their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Boat to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #6 under the pen name Nancy Platte.

          Heyes lay in the darkness, enjoying the gentle roll of the ship and the soft mattress under him.  He sighed contentedly.  They were going home, finally.  And they were traveling in style, having bought passage in one of the best staterooms available on board the large ship.  The room came with two large beds, an ornate armoire, and a second room with space for a bathtub and all of their traveling trunks.  He smiled to himself, imagining the surprised look on Silky's face when the rest of their trunks showed up at his home, having been shipped with a valet escort a month before they left Paris themselves.  But they'd picked up a lot of gifts and mementos while traveling and there was no way they could have fit it all in the second room.

Their nearly year-long trip across Europe had been more than he'd ever imagined it could be.  He and the Kid had met royalty, taken meals with scientists, scholars, clergy and performers of all kinds, and spent days and nights seeing sights neither man ever knew existed.  They had stayed in castles and palaces, met rich and poor and everything between with the traveling Wild West Show.  But ten months was a long time, and he was ready to go home.

While traveling in Europe, he and the Kid had talked often about what they'd do once they were back in the West.  They had enough money to do whatever they wanted to now, thanks to the many gifts they'd received, Heyes' string of gambling triumphs across the Continent, and the royalties from several books that would be printed by various authors scattered across five countries – and that wasn't counting the deal they'd struck with Jock Steele in New York before they'd left the States.  And Heyes planned to build their small fortune into a large one with smart investments once they were home.

But they hadn't come to a decision on what to do, instead agreeing to wait until they reached San Francisco before making any final choices.

          Heyes had to admit, he was looking forward to starting a new life – whatever it turned out to be – and that, he knew was a large part of the reason he was looking forward to reaching the United States.  But that was only part of it.

For some reason he still couldn't fathom, the Kid had been reticent about them making love while they'd been in Europe.  Granted, they hadn't had much time alone, and it seemed that someone was always bursting into their room, but for ten months Heyes had had to make do with nothing but an occasional willing woman and his own hand.  He fervently hoped that being back on American soil would mean he and the Kid could pick up their still-developing physical relationship, provided, of course, Jed wanted to.

          He reached down, absently rubbing his flaccid cock through the soft flannel of his nightshirt.  He decided he'd wait until they reached San Francisco before making any move on that front.  The Kid should be feeling more like his old self by then.

          "Heyes?"

          He swallowed thickly and squeezed his half-erect cock before he said, "Yeah, Kid?"

          "You awake?"

          He rolled his head to the side and stared at his cousin, who was lying in his own large bed.  "Of course I'm awake.  If I wasn't, I wouldn't have answered you."

          The Kid was quiet for a moment, but then said, "Heyes, I'm feeling kinda cold.  Mind if I crawl in with you?"

          Heyes heart picked up speed.  Maybe he wouldn't have to wait until they reached San Francisco after all.  "Uh, sure," he said, forcing his hand away from his aching cock.

          Curry slid out of his bed and quickly crossed to Heyes', crawling in and snuggling up next to the dark-haired man, who wrapped his arm around him when he shivered.  "You are cold," he said.

          "Told you I was," the Kid replied, shivering again.

          Heyes slipped out of bed and added some coal to the small brazier, then returned to bed and pulled the Kid to him.  He frictioned his hand over Jed's back and held him close, waiting for him to warm up.

          After several minutes, the Kid reached up and rested his hand on Heyes' chest.  He could feel the subtle pounding of the dark-haired man's heart beneath his fingers and a shudder went though him, making his balls tingle with longing.

"Still cold?"

"No," Jed replied, beginning to rub his palm in broad strokes over Heyes' chest, although he was careful not to brush against the raised nipples.  His hand moved over the dark-haired man's shoulders and hips, the realization that his friend was hard making his own cock start to throb with anticipation.

"I'm not cold," Heyes said thickly.

          Taking the dark-haired man's hand in his own, the Kid held his fingers to his lips, and one kiss became many.

          "Kid, what's gotten into to you?" Heyes asked airily.

          "Don't know," Jed admitted.  "I was just layin' there in bed, thinking about how it used to be between us…"  He trailed off.

          "Touch me," Heyes invited softly.

          His hands trembling slightly, the Kid slipped the buttons on Heyes' nightshirt open and pushed it off his chest.  His hand roamed over the dark-haired man's skin, finally daring to gently tease the hard nipples.  Heyes groaned softly and reached for the younger man, pulling him close.

          They lay in silence, their bodies pressed together, the Kid's face against Heyes' neck.

Heyes stroked Jed's back, kneading the skin under the flannel nightshirt.  There was nothing erotic in the intent, just loving comfort.  The Kid rubbed his hands against Heyes' back as well, the two of them just enjoying the warm closeness.

          They lay like that for a long time, their hearts beating against each other's chests.  Then the Kid whispered, "Heyes, I want to feel you inside me again.  Will you do that for me?"

          "Of course," Heyes managed to say, his cock swelling full so quickly it left his mind reeling.

          Curry raised his head and kissed Heyes, his lips pressed gently to the other man's.  Then he did it again, more passionately this time, slipping his tongue inside Heyes' mouth.  His pelvis began to grind against his cousin's thigh.  The dark-haired man could feel the Kid's cock thickening and getting harder.  Before long, Jed was frantically humping Heyes' belly, pushing his now-erect cock against his cousin's body with wild abandon.

          "Kid, easy, take it easy," Heyes soothed.  "I'll take care of that for you, I promise."

          He pushed the Kid back and slid out of bed.  He pulled off the nightshirt and tossed it on a chair.  The room was comfortably warm now and he pulled open the drawer of the nightstand, taking out a small bottle of oil.  "It's warm now.  Kick the covers off."

Curry did as he'd been asked, grateful the air that caressed his skin was touched with heat from the brazier.  He slipped out of his nightshirt as well.

Heyes stuck out his hand and the Kid took it, letting his lover pull him off the bed.  When he was standing, Heyes dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to Curry's belly, just above the pale gold curls at his groin, then let them slide down to his cock, and out along the rigid shaft to the dripping knob.  He looked up at Jed through his long eyelashes, his expression almost angelic.  Then he lunged forward and swallowed Jed to the balls, literally taking the blond's breath away.

Curry cried out his pleasure and slumped over Heyes, his belly against the dark-haired man's forehead, his cheek against Heyes' shoulder.  He began to shake.

Heyes pulled back, forcing his lover to straighten, then gave the Kid's cock a squeeze at the root.  He directed Jed to turn around and face the bed, then opened the bottle and poured some of the oil into his palm.  From his position, kneeling on the floor, Heyes parted the Kid's ass and touched the silky soft pucker.  He massaged the oil into the crack and tried to probe the tight hole.  The Kid grunted.

Heyes pushed again, gently, felt the resistance still there, and pushed again.  On the third try he breached the defenses and slipped his finger up inside the silken heat.  He stirred his finger around and felt Jed's sphincter grab his knuckle, flex and then relax.

Heyes pulled his finger free and stood.  He caressed Jed's ass cheeks and tailbone, and then moved down the deep cleft of his crack.  As he went lower, the Kid bent forward so he was leaning against the bed, his hands pressed flat against the soft surface, spreading his cheeks.

Heyes gently probed the tight pucker again, then rubbed oil over the opening, his touch light and teasing until he felt the hole dilate and begin to grab at his finger.

Still standing behind him, Heyes rubbed the Kid's back, his shoulders and his sides even as he continued to massage his hole.  When the Kid moaned and pressed his hips back, Heyes pressed two oil-coated fingers into the hot chute, stretching the ring of muscle.  He glanced down at his own cock, which was so hard it arced, the head pointing slightly up, making it the perfect tool for cracking Curry's most intimate safe.

          When the Kid was nicely lubed, Heyes wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his cock along Jed's crack while he massaged the Kid's chest, pulling and squeezing his nipples.  He continued humping his crack as his hands shifted course and rubbed across Jed's belly, and finally jacked his prick.

          The Kid flexed his cheeks and groaned his willingness to be ridden to the edge, and over into bliss.

Heyes grinned and poked his thick, hard cock between the Kid's legs, bouncing the head off the blond's balls a few times.

"Heyes, please," the Kid begged, his voice rough.

Heyes took his cock in his hand, guiding it to the superheated pucker that offered entry into Jed's strong, hard body.  He thrust forward carefully and sank in deep.  He drove his hips forward again and impaled Jed to the hilt.  Once fully buried in the tight passage, he stopped, waiting as the Kid breathed deeply, relaxing and accepting the penetration.  He moaned softly when Heyes pushed himself just a little deeper inside his chute, the muscles dancing across his back, but it was a sound of pleasure, not pain.

          Heyes began to slowly pump his hips, his hands traveling over the Kid's torso, kneading his warm flesh.  Slowly, Jed's breathing grew ragged, irregular, but Heyes waited, leisurely stroking his ass and rubbing his taut belly, anticipating a sign.

          It came.

          Jed reached back and roughly gripped Heyes' hips.  He began pushing him back and then drawing him deep inside of him.  "Hard," he growled.  "Hard."

          Heyes clamped his hands on the Kid's shoulders and starting driving, pumping in and out of him, sinking deep into the heat, then withdrawing every gleaming, veiny, bloated inch of his cock so he could see the fuck as well as feel it.

          "Oh, yes," Jed hissed.  "Yes.  Hard.  Yes."

          Heyes pulled the Kid back against his body with a loud smack and began kissing and nibbling the ridge of his shoulder.  The he reached down, grabbing Jed's cock in one hand, and one of his nipples in the other.  He twisted the hard nub and jerked on his prick, making the Kid writhe and dance there in the stateroom suite, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, riding Heyes' cock.

The heat grew, intensified, becoming unbearable for Jed.  "Heyes," he gasped.  "Heyes, stop.  I can't."

          It took a supreme effort, but the dark-haired man stilled his hips and hands and asked, "You can't what, Kid?"

          "Can't stand up any more."

          Heyes caught his lover as his knees buckled and helped him onto the bed.  Jed rolled onto his back, eyes closed, gasping for breath, cock leaking like a spring.

          Heyes followed him onto the bed, then lifted his legs and rested them over his shoulders.  Grabbing his steely rod, he guided it back to the grasping pucker and speared himself back into the Kid's tight heat.  With his eyes closed, he leaned over and kissed Jed's face, his lips gently pressing against his lover's mouth, his eyes, his hair.

Curry shook.  Heyes had never been so tender and it excited him.  But he wanted something else.  "Give it to me, Heyes," he demanded harshly.  "Give it to me."

          Heyes' thrusts picked up speed, and Curry rocked his body in time with them.  He squeezed his ass muscles hard around Heyes' thick root.

Heyes kissed Jed again, this time shoving his tongue inside the warm mouth as he plowed the man's ass with deep, quick thrusts, his cock pulling almost completely out and then plunging all the way in on each down stroke.  The Kid jerked his hips hard, wanting all Heyes could give him.

"Yeah.  Oh, yeah," Jed moaned.

           Heyes cried out his orgasm, pounding the rhythm of it deep up Jed's ass, spewing his seed, thick and creamy, into his clutching chute.  When he was done, he collapsed on top of the Kid, fighting to catch his breath.

          "My turn," Curry growled dangerously, grabbing Heyes and forcing him over onto his belly.  He lifted the man's hips and spread his cheeks.  The pucker he found there was more inviting than Jed could have believed.  He reached down, squeezing his already slick cock and hoped it would be enough.

          "Kid… wait," Heyes gasped, but his lover was beyond hearing.

          Jed positioned himself, took a deep breath and made one quick thrust, crying out as he entered the tight ring of heat.  Unable to stop himself, he jerked hard again, sinking deeper.  Heyes squirmed and panted, trying to escape the abrupt invasion, but the Kid held him in place, plunging in all the way to the root before he tried to stop and let his partner adjust to his size.

          "I'm sorry," Jed gasped, his hips almost immediately beginning to pump with short, savage thrusts.  "I'm sorry… can't stop… I'm sorry."

          Heyes moaned in pain, but the searing agony was replaced a moment later when the Kid's cock slammed into his prostate, swelling his own cock again.

          "Oh fuck," Curry growled lowly, the pressure in his balls building and building until it felt like he was going to explode.  Shaking with need and desire, he squeezed Heyes' hips as tightly as he could and ravaged his hole with impossibly hard, swift strikes.

          "Oh, yeah.  Oh, Kid," Heyes whined, wiggling and jerking.  "You got it, you got it!"  He gave a short shout of almost anguish, and then his ass muscles were clenching at Jed's cock as he came for a second time.

Jed howled his own release, slamming his cock in as far as he possibly could, firing shot after shot of his seed deep into Heyes' bowels.  He grunted and his hips rammed forward with each blast, forcing Heyes' face into the mattress.

The Kid dropped back onto his heels, dragging Heyes back with him, his cock still fully buried in the dark-haired man's ass, and gasped for air.  When he tried to pull out, he found he was still too hard.

Reaching out, he tenderly stroked Heyes' cheeks, saying, "God, Heyes, I'm sorry.  Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm," was the slurred reply.  "Just for a little bit there."

The Kid's heart raced.  "I'm sorry."

"You more 'n made up for it."

Jed continued to stroke Heyes' cheeks, but his gaze was locked on where he disappeared into the man's body.  He reached in and ran his fingertip along the connection.  Heyes' sphincter constricted, squeezing the root of the Kid's prod.

Both men moaned.

"I'm buried all the way inside of you, Heyes," Jed said softly.

"I know.  I can feel every inch of you.  Feels good."

The Kid closed his eyes and moaned softly, his hands moving over Heyes cheeks, hips and back.  The warmth that sheathed his cock felt so good.  He reached in and traced the connection a second time, making Heyes' muscles contract again.

Jed rose up off his heels, lifting Heyes' butt up as well.  Holding his lover's ass tight against him, Curry began to circle his hips as he rocked back and forth.

Heyes sighed, reveling in the feel of Jed's cock shifting with the movement, but remaining wedged inside of him at the same time.  He reached down and fondled his own cock, still slippery with oil and come, until he started to stiffen again.  In his ass, he could feel the Kid's swelling too.

"Oh, yes," Jed whispered.  "You're so hot inside, Heyes, so tight.  It feels like I'll be trapped inside you forever."

Heyes groaned, tucking his hips in so he pulled off Jed's cock halfway, then pressed back, forcing him in again.

"Oh fuck," Curry gasped, knowing he was going to come if Heyes did that again.  He jerked out of the tight heat, his cock coming free with a loud, wet pop.

Heyes yelped and scrambled around to glower at his cousin.

"Too close," the Kid gasped, squeezing the base of his prick to stop the orgasm that threatened.  That was when Heyes grabbed him, forcing him down onto his back, flipping him over onto his belly.

"Want to see how it feels?" Heyes hissed into Jed's ear as he pried the man's cheeks apart, his cock immediately shoving up against the Kid's opening.

Curry whimpered, but he wasn't afraid of what Heyes was about to do.  He was afraid he'd come as soon as Heyes forced his way in.

Heyes jerked the Kid's hips up and back, popping his knob inside the tight ring of muscle.  Jed yelped, his hips jerking forward to escape the sudden flash of pain, but Heyes had anticipated the move and he grabbed the Kid's hips at the same time, driving himself all the way into the man's chute with one violent thrust.  He held Jed tight against his groin, grinding himself as hard as he could against the man's splayed cheeks.

The Kid moaned, his hips beginning to hump and grind back with equal force, his balls getting mashed against Heyes'.  Then the dark-haired man jerked his hips back, pulling free except for his swollen knob.  Jed whimpered again, trying to impale himself on the hard rod, but Heyes wouldn't let him.

"I'm not gonna let you have it, Kid," he whispered.

"Heyes," Jed moaned into the mattress.  "Heyes, please."

"Please what?"

"Give it to me, Heyes.  Please, give it to me."

Heyes reached down and took the Kid's balls in his hand, fondling them, squeezing and pulling.

"Heyes, _please_ ," Jed almost sobbed.

The dark-haired man pressed an inch more.  "Is that what you want, Kid?"

"Yes.  Oh, please, yes."

Heyes' eyes were bright with excitement as he positioned the Kid's ass right where he wanted it.  Jed was still lubed and he knew he could do what he wanted to do without hurting the man.  "This?" he asked, pumping in another inch.

"Yes.  Yes, Heyes.  Please, fuck me.  Fuck me."

Heyes held the Kid's hips in place and jerked out all the way.

"No!" Jed wailed.

Without hesitation, Heyes rammed into the Kid's ass, impaling him fully with one powerful thrust.

Curry's hips jerked wildly as he moaned, "Yes, yes, oh, yes."  His climax was close.

Heyes pumped the hot, tight hole savagely, growling low in his chest as he did.  One hand reached around and grabbed the Kid's cock, jerking it just as hard as he was pumping the man's ass.

Jed barked, "Fuck!" and started coming, his seed bubbling over Heyes' hand.

The dark-haired man continued to ravage his lover's hole even after Curry had come, the Kid's muscles grasping at Heyes' prick as it slid along the silky chute.  His own climax began to build as he kept up the fierce pace.  He could hear the Kid start to grunt each time he sank in all the way, his body quaking as Heyes' cock rubbed over prostrate, but he had nothing left to give.

Heyes felt the heat begin to build in his aching balls and knew it wouldn't be long.  He pumped harder, faster, then stabbed Jed as deeply as he could and shot his load into his bowels, grunting and growling like a wild animal, his hips twisting in tight circles that kept him embedded to the hilt.  When he finally finished, he left his cock buried in his lover as he rained light kisses across Jed's sweaty back.  When he softened enough, he carefully withdrew.

Both men collapsed on the bed, catching their breaths after a few minutes.

"Was that too hard?" Heyes asked.

The Kid rolled his head side to side, saying, "No.  God.  It felt so good."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

They both giggled like boys.

"Come on," Heyes said, rolling off the bed and padding to the chamber pot to relieve himself.  The Kid was right behind him.

Heyes grabbed one of the towels and wiped himself off, some of Curry's seed oozing from his ass when he bent over to wipe the backs of his thighs.  He handed the Kid a second towel to do the same.

When they returned to the bed they climbed under the covers and curled up together, arms and legs entwined.  "Why wouldn't you do that while we were in Europe?" Heyes asked.  "I was about ready to go crazy, wanting you."

"I figured the wait would make it all the better," the Kid said.

"That's it?" Heyes almost squeaked.

"That's it."

"And here I thought you were just afraid of getting caught."

The Kid chuckled.  "Well, that crossed my mind, too."

Heyes grinned.  "Guess we'll just have to make up for the lost time, although I have to say, we made a damned good start on that tonight."

"I just hope this is a slow boat to New York," the Kid replied.  "I was just getting started."

The End


End file.
